Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) can be more energy efficient than conventional incandescent lights and compact florescent lights. However, LED lights generate heat that can negatively affect performance, energy efficiency, and life expectancy. The LED lights have LEDs that are driven by a digital circuit and powered by a Direct Current (DC) power supply. A capacitor circuit is typically used in conjunction with a rectified output from an Alternating Current (AC) power supply to produce a DC voltage for operating the LEDs. However, a substantial amount of power is wasted in the capacitor circuit when converting the AC input voltage into a DC output voltage for powering the LEDs.